La Ronde's Fantasy on Parade
La Ronde's Fantasy on Parade premiered on May 27, 2013, at La Ronde Montreal Park. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney and More characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production's Sullivan Bluth Studios and Empire Vidéo Marketing catchy tunes. The music used in the parade is derived from Disney's Fantasy on Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. Parade Unit *'Mickey Magical Fantasy:' Opening Fantasy are six Magical in bright colors, and Mickey Mouse shoes. Mickey Mouse plays Magic on the float shaped as his head, accompanied by his counter part, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Pluto following behind. Chip 'n' Dale follow the unit on foot while pushing Goofy, who appears on a smaller float occasionally hitting a large Wishes behind him. *'Pinocchio of Circus:' Pinocchio and Circus from Circus dance around a giant Casey Junior who is controlling the Clowns and in the background music playing "An actors life for me" and Girl Trapeze from the movie. Hanging behind the unit are Thumbelina on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Thumbelina to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two Clowns bell ringers, two Clowns Band dancers, a Clowns drummer, Clowns Farmer Women and Clowns Farmer Man. Other characters include Pooh, Rabbit, Geppetto, Alice, White Rabbit, Tournesol, Kabotine, Jaq and Gus sitting atop a Circus and Dumbo flying around in her Big Top. *'Sebastian's of Carnival Seas:' Princess Ariel rides atop a bubble-filled float dominated by a blue and purple instrument-playing octopus. Eight dancing shells and waves lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is Sebastian riding his chariot in front. The maraca-playing crab brings up the rear of the float. *'Mary Poppin's Carrousel of Rhythm:' The larger float features chimney sweeps, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride the bicycle float and deliver the greatest “Jolly Holiday”. *'To Infinity and Beyond: '''A larger float features Woody, Jessie and Hamm. The parade finishes with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and several bungee-jumping Green Paratroopers. *'Jumpin' Jungle Jam:' Characters such as Baloo and King Louie from ''The Jungle Book, Rafiki and Timon from The Lion King, and Tantor from Tarzan feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey characters dance along with them. Four female African dancers and four male African dancers bring up the rear. During the show stop, Simba the lion king rises into the air. *'The Magic of Pixie Dust:' The fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides. Meanwhile, four fairies ride on bug cars, and two flower girls bring up the rear. *'Royal Princess Romantic Melodies:' Presenting the Princesses are six Royal Court dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Rapunzel's tower and Snow White's wishing well inspired float, are the Disney princesses: Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel from Tangled. Show facts *'Show run:' May 27, 2013 - present *'Show length:' Approximately 20 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song:' An upbeat version of "Make A Wish" from Tokyo Disneyland 20th anniversary and "Welcome" from Disney's Brother Bear, composed by Phil Collins and performed by Jump5 *'Other songs featured:' *'OPENING UNIT:' **''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' *'PINOCCHIO, WINNIE THE POOH, THUMBELINA, DUMBO, ALICE IN WONDERLAND, LES CLOWNS DU CARROUSEL AND CINDERELLA UNIT:' **''"I've Got No Strings" / "I'm Late" / "Casey Junior" / "Winnie The Pooh" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "When You Wish Upon A Star" / "Yer Beautiful, Baby" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" / "Il faut que je bouge"'' *'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' **''"Kiss the Girl" / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World"'' *'MARY POPPINS UNIT' **''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / "Let's Go Fly a Kite" / "Step in Time" / "Chim Chim Cher-ee"'' *'TOY STORY UNIT:' **''"You've Got a Friend in Me" / "Woody's Roundup" / "Strange Things"'' *'JUNGLE UNIT' **''"Trashin' the Camp" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)"'' *'TINKER BELL UNIT:' **''"You Can Fly!"'' *'PRINCESSES UNIT' **''"Someday My Prince Will Come"'' / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Beauty and the Beast" / "I See the Light" Category:La Ronde Category:Parades